


【火影】障门百万

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 暗部卡卡西在水之国遇到（操控四代水影的）带土的故事，KKOB向。完成于16年7月。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	【火影】障门百万

一念嗔心起，百万障门开。

自远处眺望，环绕的沟渠直入眼帘，走近后才发现外围都是些破旧的娼寮澡堂，纸门窗框外张贴着俗气的红绿彩纸，名牌上的字体龙飞凤舞，潦草难辨。偶有私娼汤女透过这些门窗朝外窥视，抹了厚重脂粉的脸在幛布后影影绰绰，分不清是诡谲骇人还是楚楚可怜。  
如果仅仅停留在水渠外部，游客一定大倒胃口，甚至拂袖而去，但只要穿过朱红斑驳的大门，便是与墙外截然相反的繁华。  
甜腻的花香包裹住腐臭与余烬的焦味，粉饰太平般笼罩着街道。霓虹与烛火相映成趣，将青灰色的建筑染成暖红，使人朦胧间置身梦幻。身披藏青和服的向导殷勤地迈动碎步，引领寻芳客们迂回折返。游女们或颔首低眉，或骂俏弄姿，娇笑吟哦溢出墙外，混杂着随波而去的灯光，仿佛坟茔间飘荡的青磷，在水面上久萦不去。  
虽然并不是第一次见识到般盛况，但尚且年少的带土仍禁不住眯起眼，对高挂的剪纸灯笼发了片刻的愣。  
此地为水之国附近的游女町，规模对比真正的青楼红院来说实在朴素得可怜，内里的娼妓也多是涂白了脸的黑肤农家女，然而对于里通他国大名的“水影”大人来说，却是个再合适不过的密谈场所。

矢仓身穿湖绿便服，行走在带土身前一米处，黄褐色兜帽下露出稚气俊秀的半张脸，惹得提灯引路的导客女时不时偷眼往身后瞧，还用好奇的目光扫过少年身后的黑发青年。  
带土对此相当头疼，他无法放任被瞳术操控的矢仓独自去见大名的使者，因此每次密谈他都只能装扮成矢仓的下属，紧随其后。大概是自己遮掩相貌的方法太拙劣了些，毕竟一个长袍下缠满绷带，仅冒出一只眼睛的家伙，怎么看怎么可疑。但事已至此，他也只能庆幸离约定的地点并不远，可以尽快结束这段煎熬。  
下次绝对要看准地点附近有没有避人的小巷，直接用时空忍术抵达，带土暗暗想道。

穿过茶屋进入娼馆，立刻换了一位装扮华丽数倍的女郎前来领路。沿着曲折的木质阶梯一路上行，四周漫布的弦音与歌声，毫无廉耻地冲他们压来。越往内走，声音越轻，直至顶楼最深处的房间，连切切私语也消失殆尽。女郎在拉开槅门后就乖巧的消失在走廊尽头，只留下矢仓带土与使者面面相觑。对方显然已经等候多时，眉宇间颇有些不耐。  
简洁的寒暄之后，使者便掏出密信，请求矢仓屏蔽手下。黑发青年暗笑一声，表面忠顺地退出房门，实际上背倚门廊，借矢仓的双眼仔细读起书信。  
纸是上好的罗纹洒金纸，熏染着梅花香气。信文措辞矫揉造作，摛藻雕章如腐尸上丛生的白蛆，目的无非是要将血雾忍者们的毛发爪齿，体肤筋骨蚕食干净。  
这样的制度，被削掉人格作为工具而存在的我们。带土想。  
不过未等他酝酿好回复，他就察觉到一丝异样。

矢仓忽然叠起信纸揣进衣兜，动作迅猛得使者一哆嗦，生怕这位行事严酷的水影大人因不满条件割开他的喉咙。他努力遏制颤抖，抬首却看见绿衣少年脸上浮起笑容，用温雅的嗓音说道：“大人的意思我已明了，恕我不能立即答复。阁下舟车劳顿，不如唤些茶饭，我也好多做斟酌。”说罢，少年伸手扯动了摇铃，一会儿走廊上响起了轻盈的脚步声。

在游女们踏上走廊地板前，带土便消失在阴影中。纵使对方将气息隐蔽得滴水不漏，但并不妨碍他对查克拉的感知。  
黑发青年瞬间现身于天花板隔间，黑袖挥裂蛛网，乳白色的月华自瓦片罅隙滴落，流淌于他的侧脸与袍角。青年那被绷带缠裹严实的躯体，因瘦削而耸立的锁骨，在稀薄光芒的衬托下更显立体。他站在卡卡西身后不足一寸的地方，吐息喷得银发忍者后颈一滞，笑声夹有些许金属质感：“木叶的忍者，是窃听任务吗？”  
卡卡西回身一个横踢。

青年们在天花板的夹层内扭打成一团，最初是你一拳我一脚结结实实地冲对方脸上招呼，但显然黑发的那位力气更大。实际上，即使在狭窄的隔层里，不得不含胸曲腰的情况下，卡卡西也不难发现对手比他要高壮一些的事实。卡卡西刚刚成年，骨骼还未舒展开来，骨架上覆盖了一层单薄有力的肌肉。反观对方，即使纤细的足踝手臂尚余有少年的青涩，但身材则更接近成年男子。  
卡卡西心道不好，一旦任务失败应该及早抽身，可对方明显不想尽快结束这场缠斗。银发忍者举肘虚晃一招，趁对方躲闪之际掏出藏于身后的苦无。在游廊中处理尸体固然麻烦，但迫不得已之下只好灭口了。  
忍者手心凝起雷霆，跨步上前，缀以苍蓝的刃尖似一柄离弦之箭径直刺去。电光火石间对方遽然侧过身，苦无堪堪滑过他的胸膛。  
不，这不是滑过，卡卡西想。哪怕对方确实做出了闪避的动作，但那距离太短，苦无即便不能击中要害，也能割裂一部分皮肉。而眼下自己的手简直像是穿过虚无，对方的胸口连一道血痕都没留下。  
刹那的分神给了青年可趁之机，他猛地反手将卡卡西推向椽木边缘，忍者脚下不稳，后脑勺狠狠撞上横梁，霎时眼前一片花白，胜负就此分出。  
卡卡西头晕目眩的躺在天花板上，随即感到身上被施以重压。他努力甩了甩头，脑后的系绳早已在搏斗中散开，狐狸面具便随着他的动作滑落至一侧。对方似乎误解了他的举动，以为他困兽犹斗，于是自喉头挤出一声嗤笑，双手攀上银发忍者的手腕，带着挑衅意味往下摁得更紧。

银发忍者屈膝想攻击来人下盘，但对方似乎早有察觉，索性坐上了他的肚子，大腿夹住他的腰。卡卡西只觉对方的双腿如磐石般牢牢箍住他的下肢，绷带半散的胸口在他脸颊前方若即若离。  
卡卡西挣扎起来，镶嵌有护甲的臂套把天花板刮得咔嚓作响。黑发青年不悦地咂咂嘴，身体前倾按紧他的手，卡卡西反抗得愈发厉害，幅度之大甚至连带着身上的青年一道震颤。  
“你就不能老实点么。”  
青年压低嗓音埋怨道，为了压制银发忍者他几乎整个人全贴了上去，身形上的优势迫使卡卡西将脸埋进了他的胸口，视线被布料缝隙间隐约显露的异色皮肤所占领，鼻尖不时蹭过青年的胸脯肌肉。大概是刚刚打斗的缘故，彼此身体都沁出一层薄汗，一向嗅觉灵敏的卡卡西发现，青年身上带着点雨后朽木的气味。  
二人犹如一对耳鬓厮磨的体己恋人，十指相扣，下体纠葛，旋即卡卡西便觉察到不妙。  
他起反应了。

停下来。带土告诉自己。这不过是临时起意罢了。  
他只想吓唬一下卡卡西，让他快滚。使者那里还可以用酒色蒙混一会儿，游女们接了他的赏钱，自然尽心竭力的哄耍，但不知道还能拜托她们拖到几时。假若拖延的时间过长，矢仓无神的样子容易露出破绽不说，大名那里见使者久久不归，恐怕也要起疑。  
所以现在，不是做这种事的时候。  
可惜理智这么告诫自己，身体却完全不听使唤。他借星光凝视着卡卡西银白的睫毛，对方因情动而呼吸紊乱，绯红自面罩边缘一点点向上蔓延，很快就殃及颧骨眼角。带土像是被鬼魅攫获了心神，既忘了松手也忘了逃离，目不转睛地盯着身下的忍者。  
他自心底升腾起一撮恶意，对彼此的厌恨和失望砰訇响彻，好似搅乱沉淀于池底的淤泥，原本清澈的水须臾间变得腌臜不堪。明知是无理取闹，是不合时宜，是毫无裨益，然而他天性里的那点野蛮和毁灭欲破壳将出，逐渐凝结成型。  
在他脑后，有一个孩童的声音颤颤巍巍地叫嚷着，拉扯他的长发与衣裳：那是卡卡西啊，是琳所恋慕的卡卡西啊，是你所……  
遗憾的是，否决这个卡卡西的真实，对现在的他来说，可谓轻车熟路。

光束将两具躯体分割成块，齑粉在氤氲的光照下起伏飞舞，恍惚一场无妄之灾。  
青年鸦色的发梢间或扫过忍者的脖颈，瘙痒难耐。曾经覆盖其面孔的绷带渐渐有松散之势，卡卡西勉强从对方微翘的嘴角上读出一丝嘲讽。青年稍抬起腰，主动用会阴磨蹭起身下人的三角地带。  
卡卡西低嘶一声睁大眼眸，他诧异地望向上方的黑发青年，同为男性对方不可能不知道他在做什么蠢事，而对方却一副满不在乎的作弄相，慢条斯理地扭动腰身。  
一时之间只剩下俩人的喘气声与衣料摩擦的沙沙声。  
卡卡西僵硬着，下腹的器官却不受控制的挺立起来。对方的热度隔着长裤侵入他的下腹，布料粗糙的质感将刺激放大数倍，堪称酷刑。  
“停下。”半晌后银发忍者如此请求。他本是个自制到严苛的人，今次会有反应一是对方接触得不妥，另一个原因是对方身上的气味，除去树木的部分，不知为何与带土非常相似。  
但黑发青年可不是会乖乖合作的人，他对卡卡西的哀声置若罔闻，甚至像是被鼓励了一般，他干脆松开桎梏对方的手，转而用手撑着卡卡西的膝盖，身体后仰，挺直腰扩大了俩人下身的触面。他上下挪动腰臀，调整角度挤弄银发忍者的敏感部位。  
布料徐徐被汁液濡湿，表面一片晶莹，像一叶被阉割的水母伞顶。卡卡西羞愧得发觉，自己竖起的阴茎正抵着对方的臀缝，那缓慢胀大的热源偶尔抽搐两下，顶得始作俑者眯起了眼。他逃不掉了，唯一能做的只有抬手捂住自己的脸。他自罚般用力摁紧手掌，感到带土的眼球在他的眼眶中突突跳动。  
黑发青年对他逃避的模样嗤之以鼻，黑暗中摸索到身下人的小腹，指尖沿腹股的沟壑一路描摹，掌心不轻不重地摩挲凸起的阴囊。卡卡西弓起腰，体内此起彼伏的浪潮令他差点呻吟出声。  
颅骨内涌上来的灼痛逼得银发忍者一阵恍惚，但又夹杂有几缕甜美。他听见楼下的房间里传来莺歌燕舞的春声，回忆起平时的消遣读物，还有他想象中有着乌黑眼眸的恋人。那个即便长大了，笑起来也蠢乎乎的家伙，一定有着湿热的甬道，也一定会在他抽插时发出悦耳的哽咽。  
卡卡西失神的表情引起了青年的不满，他手上发力掐了一把对方的根部，微抬高腰，接着狠狠地坐了下去，相撞的水声在逼仄的空间内扩散回响，连天花板都被撼得一抖。  
卡卡西顿时被召回了意识，他侧头望见青年下身的绷带已经尽数散落，垂下的布条环绕在青年的大腿与俩人贴合处，像捕获猎物的网，一旦被兜住不拼得遍体鳞伤不得脱身。他早在之前的战斗中就发现对方的浴衣下除了绷带以外空无一物，他想到对方的会阴正擦过自己的裆部，裸露的肌肤被半透明的精液一点点涂湿，蜿蜒出水痕。明明不是带土的身体，却教他口干舌燥。  
他反手探进青年的两腿之间，手指隔着皮套嵌入其大腿内侧的肌肉，对方受惊般颤抖了一下，随后僵硬着身体继续顶撞。但卡卡西看得分明，对方的小半截牙齿咬紧了下唇。  
这逞强的行为叫他熟悉，同时又让他腾起一股报复心。他蓦地坐起身，托着身上人的耻骨朝自己腹部扯，对方无法自遏地战栗着，俨然是强压着才没有跳起来。  
银发忍者伸手抓紧青年过胸的黑发，毛糙的触感针扎般刺向他的指缝，除了长度外，和幻梦中恋人的黑发一般无二。青年因痛感而蜷起脚趾，他自胸腔溢出一声低吼，应声收缩的胸口终于绷不住早已疏松的布条，卡卡西隐约睹见密布在泛黄布料间的坑洼不平的伤痕。  
青年半勃起的性器拨开衣边，直戳着银发忍者的肚子，端口湿漉漉往外滴拉粘液。忍者好心揪过绷带想帮忙擦拭，却被青年推将开。  
“我怎么知道你指甲缝里没有藏毒？”  
说这话的时候，他声音沙哑满是蜜糖般腻人的情欲，空闲的那只手捉住卡卡西的肩膀，颀长的双腿用足以窒息的力道勾住其精壮的腰身。卡卡西高翘的阴茎将裤裆顶起一个鼓包，隔着布料研磨他的穴口，绕着圈蹂躏周围的皮肤。彼此的动作都不算有技巧，乃至可说是粗暴且毫无章法，但快感依旧铺天盖地，若黑云压城。  
卡卡西觉得，他快忘掉一开始自己是被强迫的了。

高潮临近时，卡卡西咬紧牙关，勒着对方的髋骨往自己身上压，直至他们的下身隔着一层布料完美结合。快感宛若电流，自尾椎上冲奔窜，碾轧血管，来势汹汹，于肌肤相接处迸发簇簇火花。青年溺水似得高仰头颅大口喘息，悸动如瘟疫一般占据了二人的心脏。卡卡西很快射了满裆，少部分精液渗了出来，把对方的大腿会阴抹得一塌糊涂。

带土哆嗦着按住卡卡西的肩膀推开了他，把银发忍者扔在满是尘土的梁木间。尽管双腿发软，手也不自觉地想插进腿间抚慰自己，但他坚持站了起来，后退几步跟卡卡西拉开距离。  
卡卡西没有作声，带土横眉望着他低头收拾衣服和护甲，咬牙切齿地骂了句“滚”。  
出乎意料，忍者手上的动作停滞了片刻却没有立即离开。  
“还想要那几个援护你的同伴活命的话，就快滚。”  
下一秒卡卡西的气息就消失得仿佛从未存在于此。

而带土则必须去向使者解释，关于天花板掉灰的问题。

2016-7-17


End file.
